


Lost and Found

by panpanya



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpanya/pseuds/panpanya
Summary: Ash is holding up a white shirt, printed on it a writing in huge, bold font ‘THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND’ and an equally big arrow pointing to the left. “Got this for five bucks!”





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was opening some writing requests and an anon on my CC asked for this prompt (aka they go out together and Eiji gets lost). Had so much fun writing this. ^^

“Eiji, close your eyes,” Ash says softly, putting his thumb above Eiji’s eyelid and brushes down. Eiji complies and closes both of his eyes. He relaxes himself and waits patiently for whatever Ash has for him.

 

Ash have just come home from a short solo trip to Chinatown, and he’s back with bags of souvenirs and snacks—from sour candies to lucky charms, and apparently, a ‘surprise’ for Eiji. Ash had dragged him to the living room with a paper bag in one hand; the bag was branded with the shop’s name and logo, and though it’s unfamiliar for Eiji, he guesses it must be from a souvenir or small tourist store.

 

He doesn’t expect much from Ash, because his surprises are always so sweet, albeit not so extravagant. He knows that he will like it. And, Eiji thinks, could it be something even bigger? An engagement ring, maybe? Doesn’t the close-your-eyes-I-have-a-surprise procedure have always been linked to proposals?

 

Except it’s not a marriage proposal. Eiji’s jaw drops when Ash instructs him to open his eyes.

 

Ash is holding up a white shirt, printed on it a writing in huge, bold font ‘THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND’ and an equally big arrow pointing to the left. “Got this for five bucks!”

 

“Wh—Ash, what do you have in mind?”

 

“I’m taking you out tomorrow and I’ll be wearing this, how’s that sound? You should always stand on my left, though,”

 

Eiji can’t believe it. Ash is a hopeless romantic, there’s no doubting that, but this time it’s just…plain silly. What would anyone at all who ever knows Ash say if they see him in that shirt? Eiji wonders why his gangster persona can fly out of the window so effortlessly when Ash is with him.

 

Eiji laughs. He likes Ash’s idea nonetheless. “Okay.”                   

 

…

 

Ash wakes up early to take a shower and immediately wear the shirt right after it’s ironed. When he prepares breakfast with Eiji, he makes sure that he’s standing to Eiji’s right. As soon as they step out of the house, he holds Eiji’s right hand tightly, and says, “be on my left at all times.”

 

Eiji can’t help but notice the lingering stares of people. He can almost predict what they are all thinking: what a cringe-y couple.

 

It is on the commute that Eiji isn’t on Ash’s left side. They get squeezed in a sea of people, so it’s unavoidable for them to be separated, but Ash insists to keep his eyes on Eiji at all times. When people begin to swarm out, they sit down. Ash closes his eyes and sighs.

 

“Sir,” he grunts when the lady next to him taps on his shoulder. “If you want to wear a shirt like that, you better have a companion, or don’t sit next to a stranger. It’s ominous and uncomfortable.”

 

Ash racks his brain. Eiji is supposed to be next to him, not this rude middle-aged lady. He looks to his right to see if Eiji has been sitting at the wrong side the whole time, but whoever on his right isn’t Eiji. The woman clicks her tongue and prefers to stand up, while Ash’s usually practical, quick-thinking brain pauses for a moment.

 

He’s lost Eiji.

 

He looks around the now nearly deserted train. There’s no sign of Eiji. The train is still moving, so that should mean that Eiji is on the last stop.

 

Even Ash stresses out at a time like this. First, it ruins the precious moment and second, it embarrasses Ash to not have him right now when he’s wearing that shirt.

 

He tries to call him. His phone battery doesn’t back him up. There is no telephone box around, so his last choice is to go to the last station where he assumes Eiji is at. On his way, Ash avoids having people standing next to him, and ultimately tries to ignore the stares.

 

He ends up having to beg the information center to make a public announcement. Ash waits, drumming his finger on the table and even asks the man behind the counter to make a second announcement because Eiji doesn’t come up in less than five minutes.

 

“I assume this is your boyfriend, Sir?”

 

“Yes.”

 

_It’s because of the shirt._

“Ash!”

 

Ash runs towards him, almost making the two of them fall down when he tackles him. “Eiji! Why did you stop here?”

 

“ _This_ is our destination, silly. I exited the train without looking back, and when I did, you were nowhere. Ash! You are such a fool,” Eiji hugs back, tighter than Ash’s hold. “Ah, and, about the shirt…how was it? Being alone wearing that?”

 

“It’s a bad luck,” Ash says. “I’m getting rid of it.”

 

He never wears it ever again, and Eiji replaces it with cuter matching shirts instead. And they are, fortunately, not bad lucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Twitter: [icryoverships](https://twitter.com/Icryoverships)!!!


End file.
